


Angel's Touch

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cancer, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Hospitals, Inspired by Dreams, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Zachariah gave Dean stomach cancer and took away Sam's lungs. He fled before healing either Winchester. Cas helps Dean the best he can.





	Angel's Touch

Dean sat in the crappy hospital chair in front of the cluttered doctor’s desk. The doctor was a small woman with her black hair swept back into a sleek ponytail. She was typing her various logins into the computer as she slowly asked Dean things like his name and address. 

“What brings you in today, specifically?” she asked. Dean had forgotten her name and was too tired to bother looking for the name placard that was probably on the desk. 

“I have stage four stomach cancer,” Dean said in an even and calm voice. She had started to nod before she did a double take. Dean was a healthy looking thirty year old man. He did not look like someone who was currently dying of late stage cancer. 

“Uhm,” the doctor faltered. “We’ll have to run some tests to confirm this, but-”

“I don’t need any tests,” Dean cut her off in the same calm voice as before. Before she could respond he elaborated, “I’ve gotten the diagnosis before.”

 

_ Zach stood in front of Dean trying to make him say that one three letter word. Yes. “How about we heal you from… stage four stomach cancer?” Pain ripped through Dean as blood bubbled up into his mouth. He fell to his knees and coughed into his hand, blood spilling into his palm. _

 

“How long ago was this?” The doctor asked, bringing Dean back to the office. He readjusted in the chair and coughed a little. He took a tissue from her desk and coughed into it harder. The tissue was covered in his blood. Her eyes widened with silent worry and he apologized as he threw it in the trash. 

“Yesterday.” 

She typed more into the computer. She asked who diagnosed him or at what hospital but he only shook his head, having no answers. 

“Any history of cancer in your family?” the doctor asked. Dean shrugged. “Any family?”

“My brother died,” Dean choked out. The taste of the words was worse than the blood in his mouth. She nodded understandingly but she didn’t know. Not really. 

“I’m so sorry. What from? So we can get a more accurate history.” She was obviously used to asking this but was still uncomfortable.

 

_ “Let’s get creative. Let’s see how Sam does without his lungs,” Zachariah said, glancing over with a small manic smile as Sam doubled over. _

 

“His lungs,” Dean managed.

 

_ Cas had ordered Zachariah to fix both Sam and Dean but neither were healed before the angel had vanished, fleeing Castiel’s wrath. Dean had scrambled over to his brother who was no longer struggling. His jaw was slack and he’d leaned against the wall again. His chest was unmoving and his eyes were searching lazily around the room as if he couldn’t quite see anything around him.  _

_ “Fix him!” Dean screamed, holding onto Sam. “Help him!” Dean was sobbing. The sobs were only making his own pain worse but he couldn’t stop.  _

_ Sam’s eyes finally landed on Dean and his mouth formed the shape of Dean’s name before he was gone.  _

_ Dean screamed, “Sam!” He coughed blood up onto his dead brother’s coat and collapsed into it, the pain knocking him out. _

 

The doctor typed into the chart that Sam Winchester had died of lung cancer. Dean didn’t correct her. He stared icily ahead, trying to expel the previous day from his mind. Dean coughed again, more blood coming up. He didn’t have time to grab a tissue this time. He grabbed the trash bin and leaned over it, coughing and puking up blood. 

He couldn’t hear the doctor shouting anymore. She was calling for help. The edges of Dean’s vision were blurry as he sagged to the floor. He closed his eyes against the pain.

 

He woke up in a hospital bed. His clothes were in a plastic bag on the only chair in the room. He was in the thin hospital gown with IV’s and monitors hooked up to him. He vaguely remembered sitting in a hospital room much like this one looking up at his baby brother and telling him,  _ “I’m gunna die… and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”  _

There was a rushing sound like that of a bird’s wings when it flies too close. Dean turned his head to look at the doorway to see Castiel. He coughed gently and swallowed the small amount of blood that was in his mouth. 

“Who let you in?” Dean asked. He knew it sounded rude and accusatory but he was in too much pain to care. 

“Nobody else can see me.” Cas assured him. He was standing next to Dean’s bed now. Dean could still taste blood in his mouth and he resisted curling up against the obnoxious screaming from his abdomen. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked softly.

“I’m here to take your pain away, Dean,” Cas said just as gently. Dean didn’t say anything as he stared at the angel. Cas leaned over Dean, their noses touching and their lips barely grazed. “I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said, his lips against the hunter’s. 

Cas finally kissed Dean. Their lips pressed together and slowly, Dean couldn’t feel the pain in his stomach or heart anymore. His mind was free and he couldn’t taste the blood in his mouth anymore as he kissed Cas. 

He dared to open his eyes slowly, needing to see the deep blue of Castiel’s eyes. Cas broke the kiss just for a second, staring into Dean’s eyes, granting him his unspoken last wish, before kissing him once more.  

The life faded from Dean with the second kiss. His fight was over. The weightlessness of dying took over and soon, everything was black. 


End file.
